Shuichi's Shiny Shiny Song For His Sweet Yuki
by Baka Shuichi and Baka Ryuichi
Summary: It's The Lost Bad Luck Song Shuichi Wrote For Yuki! Update. A Song By Kumagoro for Ryuichi!
1. Shuichi's Shiny Shiny Song For Yuki

**Shuichi's Shiny Shiny Song For His Sweet Yuki**

**By Ryuichi and Shuichi**

**Authors Note:**

**(Japanese-English)**

**Baka**** Neko- Stupid Cat**

**This is meant to be funny and not taken seriously.  **

**Ryuichi****: Yeah! I love Yuki na no da!!!!!**

**Shuichi: NOOOOOO!!!!!! *makes a fist* Yuki is mine!**

**Yuki: Baka!**

****************************************

Yuki is a b*st*rd,

Da na na na na,

Who like's it up the b*t*,

Da na na na na,

He r*p*s me hard, long, and rough,

Da na na na na,

He likes Mr. ASK, who r*p*d me and took pictures,

Da na na na na,

He was r*p*d for ten dolla,

Da na na na na,

He had his crotch sniffed,

Da na na na na,

He cross dresses for success,

Da na na na na,

Mr. K says "It's show time folks",

Da na na na na,

Yuki is the biggest b*st*rd,

Da na na na na,

His brother in law wants to shank him,

Da na na na na,

His sister is a b*tch, who ran me over,

Da na na na na,

Yuki's brother molested me and said he wanted to take me to the end of the world,

Da na na na na,

Yuki smokes to much after sex and stinks up the room,

Da na na na na,

He likes me to dress up like a huge banana for him, and rub my stem on the bed,

Da na na na na,

Hiiro is gonna kick his ass if he makes me cry again,

Da na na na na,

He enjoys shanking, even though he'll never admit it,

Da na na na na,

But Yuki admits to being a b*st*rd with pride,

Da na na na na,

Ryuichi dresses up as a bunny to turn me on,

Da na na na na,

Hiiro turned straight for Yuki's wh%re,

Da na na na na,

Fujisaki had sex with Mr. K,

Da na na na na,

Yuki is my shiny shiny na no da,

Da na na na na,

I say, "La Li Ho!",

Da na na na na,

I want new world with Yuki,

Da na na na na,

My battery suit energizes Yuki,

Da na na na na,

Yuki is a baka neko b*st*rd na no da,

Da na na na na,

My manager is Bra man (From Anime I! My! Me! Strawberry Eggs),

Da na na na na,

Yuki left me at the amusement park, what a b*tch,

Da na na na na,

Yuki gets off on Nittle Grasper videos,

Da na na na na,

Ryuichi falls on the ground anime style after hearing this,

Da na na na na,

Hiiro has his vein pop out and a tear drop appears,

Da na na na na,

Yuki is mine, I caught him first,

Da na na na na,

Yuki says this song is different, but still crap, and that he's never wrong,

Da na na na na,

Yuki is the worlds biggest b*st*rd, but I love him!


	2. Kuma's Romance Romance Day Song For Ryui...

We decided to go ahead and update with a new song by Kumagoro! And if you aren't open to humor then off to the land of sweets you go. We will be making more so if you have any requests just say so! And thank you for the reviews for the Yuki song and yes, we are very fooked up but that is kewlies!

Pika=Shiny

**Kuma's**** Romance Romance Day Song**

My name is Kuma Kuma-chan,

TAH DA na no da,

My master is the Pika Pika one, Ryuichi,

Kawaii-ness na no da,

I am the pink, fluffy, and ribbon endowed bunneh of inexplicable doom,

Lot's of big words na no da,

I have a computer chip so they can track Ryuichi,

Technology na no da,

And I won't explain the pain of having that inserted in my fluffy bottom by Mr. K,

Indecent na no da,

I'm put in the corner a lot while Ryuichi does naughty things,

You know you are having bad thoughts na no da,

His favorite thing that he dresses me up as is Shuichi in his stage costume,

LA LI HO na no do,

Tohma ran over me once and said it was a mistake,

LIES na no da,

I got stuck in between Noriko's breasts one time and nearly suffocated,

NOSEBLEED time na no da,

Yuki was babysitting me today; he spilled beer on me and then flicked ashes in my eyes for good measure,

Stinky na no da,

Why does everyone abuse me?

Poor Kuma Kuma-chan na no da,

Mr. K came over and stuck a gun to Yuki's head and then said "Say you are sorry to the bunneh!"

My savior na no da,

I want to Kumagoro Beam Tachi Aizawa of ASS cuz he took heinous photos,

ASK sucks na no da,

I must go now because Ryuichi just put on his Bad Hat and he's giving me the Yuki glare,

SHUT UP na no da,

He just tied me to the bed post and now Shuichi just came over,

Embarrassing na no da,

Ryuichi says it's a surprise visit,

MORE LIES na no da,

But no matter how crazy and devious my master is, I still love him,

3 na no da.


End file.
